


A Little Nudge

by HPTrio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPTrio/pseuds/HPTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes all a relationship needs is a little nudge in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> If this particular pairing is not your personal cup of tea, please keep checking under my user name. I plan to archive all my work here and, while everything I've written is in the Harry Potter fandom, I write several different pairings; het, slash and multi.

It really was a brilliant spot of magic Hermione did fifth year with the Protean Charm on those fake Galleons for our DA meetings, even if it was a bit like You-Know-Who’s Dark Mark. I know Mum was glad she had one during our Horcrux hunt. They even worked great for setting a time after the war when Harry, Hermione and I would meet up for drinks at the weekend. It wasn't until I knocked that experimental potion over on mine in the back room at Wheezes that things went pear shaped.

I'd been helping George in the shop when I wasn't on Auror duty and I was running late to meet Harry and Hermione. I'd pulled out my Galleon to change the time and I knocked the potion over, drenching the coin and the table. I even got some on my hands before I cast the cleaning spell, but it was no big deal.

Only it was, because for some reason I really couldn't explain, I was horny as hell by the time I got to that Muggle pub Harry liked. It was nearly always deserted, and tonight was no exception. There was one couple sitting near the door, and Harry was waiting for me at the back. I slid into the booth across from him just in time to catch him sucking the salt off his fingers from the chips he'd been eating, and I swear to Merlin, my cock throbbed.

My first thought was ' _what the fuck was that?_ ' because as far as I could recall, I had never had a remotely gay impulse in my entire life. My next thought was about how jealous my willy was of Harry's fingers. _Shit!_

"Where's Hermione?" I squeaked.

"She had a date tonight," Harry said whilst draining the last of his drink. He caught the waitress' eye and held up his mug, gesturing toward me.

This was bad. I nearly missed Harry's answer because I was too busy thinking about how much I wanted to lick his bottom lip.

When the waitress came with our drinks, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handful of coins, pushing the fake Galleon aside to avoid giving it to her by mistake. It slipped out of my hand and rolled toward Harry, who caught it easily while I paid our tab.

I'm a little slow with Muggle money, and when I'd finished, the waitress had walked away. I looked back at Harry. His eyes were a little unfocused and it almost seemed as if they'd gone a deeper green than usual. I held out my hand, and when his hand brushed against it as he gave me the Galleon, it was like a jolt of eckeltricity passed through us.

"Fuck!" Harry swore, and I said "Yes, please" before I even realized that was what I needed.

He grasped my hand tighter and I felt the pull of Apparition, then we were on his bed. He must have done a Vanishing spell because a second later we were both naked and my cock was halfway down his throat. By the time it dawned on me just how bloody brilliant Harry was at that, he was pushing my knees toward my chest and dipping his head down to tease my hole with his tongue.

"HolySweetMotherOfMerlinFuck!"

Harry mumbled another spell and I felt the tingle of magic as my passage filled with a cool lurbricant before he pushed two slicked fingers into me. I winced at the burn, but he didn't stop and I didn't care. I wanted more. Harry pumped his fingers in and out and ran his tongue up the length of my shaft just about the time his fingers brushed against something inside me that made my bollocks tighten. I pushed Harry's mouth away so I wouldn't come right then.

Harry kneeled up and I started to roll over, but he stopped me. "I want to watch your face when I fuck you the first time."

_The first time!_ He wasn't even inside me yet and he was already thinking about doing this again!

I drew my knees toward my chest again and reached down with absolutely no shame to pull my arse cheeks apart for him. I think I could have come just from how incredible it felt when the head of Harry's cock touched my hole. I could have cried when he pressed it into me because the pain was intense, but I wanted this. No, I _needed_ this, so I made my face an emotionless mask so he wouldn't stop.

At first, I really thought Harry might rip me in two. I kept reminding myself we were Wizards and a simple healing charm would fix me if he did. But then his cock hit that spot inside me again and there was pleasure mixed with the pain. I pushed back against him and begged him to fuck me.

Harry drew his hips back, then slammed into me as he wrapped a hand around my shaft. He stroked my prick in time with his thrusts, and the headboard banged against the wall. The air around us filled with the sound of our moans and the smells of sweat and sex and a haze of magical energy.

When Harry leaned down to kiss me, my cock erupted between us. As the warmth spread across our bellies, he emptied himself inside me.

It was several days later that I found out the potion I'd spilled was a lust inducer George was developing. It absorbs through the skin and Harry must’ve gotten some off the fake Galleon when he caught it at the pub.

George said the reason he hadn't put his new creation on the market was that it only lasted an hour. Harry and I had been shagging like mad every night.

So maybe I didn't bollocks things up. Maybe all we'd needed was a little nudge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I truly hope you've enjoyed my work, and I'd really love to know what you think. If you have a moment to spare, please leave a comment. Compliments are always welcome, but constructive feedback is appreciated as well.


End file.
